


Together or 'We'll fix that'

by Wizardheart83 (Plant_Murderer)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Fred Lives, Getting Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, POC Harry Potter, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Murderer/pseuds/Wizardheart83
Summary: Hermione and Ron join Harry in the Gryffindor common room after the Battle of Hogwarts, and things fall into place. (Hermione laughed then covered her mouth. “Don’t make laugh, now. We’ll wake Harry. And the first thing he’ll hear is that-““You kissed, I heard,” Harry murmured sleepily. “Good. Best people I know, you are. S’right.”“You’re pretty great too,” Hermione said. “You know that, right? There’s no wrong in this, in us.”)





	

The fire was out in Gryffindor tower. That was sensible. It was spring, and afternoon, but they’d been away for so long that Hermione found herself craving the sight of flames in that hearth. She’d missed it over fall and winter when they’d been camping.

 The common room was half in shadow, but peacefully so. Not much of the battle had happened so far up in the building, and most of the survivors were still downstairs grappling with the new realities of their world. Ron and Hermione had had to claim to be searching for Harry to get a moment away from everything, aand that had only worked because Luna was discreet in telling them exactly where he'd gone. 

“He’s still too thin,” Hermione murmured under her breath. She was looking at her best friend laid out, asleep on a sofa in front of the empty fireplace with half a sandwich left on a plate beside  him.

“We’ll fix that,” Ron said, sliding a hand into hers as he stepped to her side. Hermione felt her mouth curve into a fond half smile. She had a sense memory of Ron’s lips on hers, and she blushed as Ron pulled her over to sit on the sofa where Harry slept.

A whispered call for a house elf brought more sandwiches and strong cups of hot tea. Hermione felt bad about summoning one but the little fellow had looked so pleased to be serving them, even after helping to defend the school, that Hermione couldn’t really find the energy to object.

She ate her sandwich, then turned to Ron.

“Let’s take inventory. I can’t really process everything,” she said softly.

Ron nodded and began, “Ok. We kissed.  My brother almost died. Remus and Tonks are… if we list the dead we’ll never get done, so maybe just the good news, this round?”

Hermione nodded, and Ron continued, adding, “We kissed. Voldemort is dead, and Harry isn’t. The snake is dead, and Neville isn’t…. Fred’s gonna have some scarring, but he’ll live… I’m leaving things out, our lives are mad. Bellatrix is dead, and Ginny isn’t. Mum is amazing. We’re alive, all three of us, and home …. And we kissed. Could we do that bit again?”

Hermione laughed then covered her mouth.

“Don’t make laugh, now,” she scolded fondly, “We’ll wake Harry. And the first thing he’ll hear is that-"

“You kissed. I heard,” Harry murmured sleepily. “Good. Best people I know, you are. S’right.”

Hermione laughed again, and shifted down to the floor to move closer to Harry’s head. She reached up, the warm brown of her skin contrasting pleasantly with black of his untidy hair as she rubbed lightly at his scalp. Leaning forward, she slid her hand from his hair and traced his jaw lightly, the contrast changing, a layering of browns offset by the pale pink and white arcs of her fingernails.

She kissed his forehead, and when he smiled, she found herself caught up in it. Their eyes met, and there was warmth there. Harry had always been the easier friend, standing somewhere between Ron and herself, able to read and interact fluidly with both of them, where she and Ron had clashed and challenged each other. She could relax with Harry, Hermione realized. She could dance with Harry in a too big tent even when everything was wrong and the world outside might be crumbling into dust. Harry didn’t seem as sleepy, anymore.

“You’re pretty great too,” Hermione said. “You know that, right? There’s no wrong in this, in us.”

“Ginny?” Ron asked, moving around behind Hermione and sitting down, leaning into her right side his hand coming up to take Harry’s.

Harry shifted his gaze to Ron, saying, “She’s brilliant. We were good, and I’ll always be thankful for her showing me that that could be good, but it’s been almost a year, and I’m here with you. At the end of every adventure, and in the middle, and at the start, always with you. She’ll understand, even if she doesn’t love it.”     

Ron nodded and gave Harry’s hand a squeeze. He touched his forehead to Harry’s and sighed.

“I didn’t know,” Ron said, “not like with Hermione. It just happened. I could have been fine if it was just- and you and Ginny could have- Merlin, have you always been this distracting? How’d we save the world with you having eyes like that, and that bloody smile?”

Harry and Hermione laughed, then Hermione turned her head and kissed Ron, because he was a little dense with his feelings, but perfect, and sweet. The kiss started lightly, but deepened quickly.  When they parted, Ron leaned forward and kissed Harry, a continuation of the one he’d shared with Hermione, all heat and no buildup, but Harry met Ron’s passion with equal fire, and then gentled it. There’d be time later for intent, and unchecked desire.

Hermione leaned in as Ron pulled away, and her own first kiss with Harry was easy and familiar, even as her heart raced with it. Harry knew, he always knew when to let her take charge and when to take the lead. He compromised where Ron contested. Hermione tried not to ask herself how desperate he’d have to be, how much he’d have to want something to seek it without attending to her whims while he did. She tried not to wonder if a few months of kissing Harry would teach Ron to slow down, and how different a challenge would he present then? It amazed her how tempting it was to fantasize even while she was with them, getting everything she needed in the present moment.   

They stayed there for a while, the three of them trading kisses as the day wore on and shadows moved. Then Harry sat up, and finished his sandwich.

“I always thought it’d be you two. Everyone did,” Harry said, grinning softly as he kissed Hermione’s cheek just to watch her blush. “I can’t believe any of this. Voldemort is gone, and we’re here, at Hogwarts again, together.”

After a beat, he smirked and added, “And we kissed. Let’s not forget Ron’s favorite bit.”

“It’s a really good bit,” Ron replied.

“I can’t believe I get to have this with you,” Harry said, the warm awe in his voice breaking and remaking Hermione's heart all at once.

“We’ll fix that,” she said, wrapping an arm around each of them, bringing them in for a quick hug. “Now let’s go find the others before they send a search party.”

Harry and Ron nodded, the three of them stood and left the common room together, and ready to help shape their world.


End file.
